


The Doll

by PrettyRascal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, CEO Sehun, Dom/sub, Dominant Oh Sehun, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, More tags to be added, Ownership, Punishment, Some dark themes, Submissive Lu Han, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Total Power Exchange, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Lu Han, 17 is taken and held captive by Oh Sehun, 25. He is forced into a BDSM lifestyle as a 'doll'. Everything in his life is controlled- right down to what he wears (mainly skirts and pretty bows).Sehun is his kidnapper. His dominant. The elder man is insistent to be Lu Han's owner. Unlike your usual kidnapper, Sehun is gentle and kind- he strives to look after Lu Han. And who knows? Maybe the doll will realise that he isn't in a horrible situation.Includes Chanbaek- 'Yeol is zen af, but Baekhyun is a long-time doll who thinks he's better than everyone. He likes Luhan, though.**On A Hiatus**





	The Doll

Sehun grinned down at the bed. Upon it's cotton sheets lay a small boy, passed out. Ankles and wrists were bound to four corners of the bed’s posters by leather cuffs. He was helpless.

 

The room was exactly to his liking- neat and organised, just as everything else in his life was. Sehun was the definition of ‘being in control at all times'. His house, job and life were laid out and planned how he wanted them. Now, he would control Luhan in the same way. 

 

Luhan didn't remember much, if he was being honest. He vaguely remembers an incredibly handsome man buying him multiple drinks, before he had started to feel woozy. He passed out not long after, and now he was just beginning to wake up. 

 

A groan escaped the boy as he strained his eyes, only to find himself incapable of movement, eyes opening in alarm as he found himself bound to the bed. “Wh– What the hell?” 

 

Sehun hummed happily as he saw the smaller finally waking up. He sat on an arm chair, facing the side of the bed. He tutted and sighed when he heard the boy speak. "Little boys like you shouldn't use language like that, at all." 

 

Luhan jerked slightly at the sound of a familiar voice. The man from the bar. “Se–Sehun? What the hell? Let me go– real funny.” He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

Sehun sighed, relaxing back into his chair. "It's a pity, really," he murmured, his focus returning to his nails. "I thought you would behave for me and be a good doll... Ah, punishments are always a cause for yelling." He sighed, not in the mood for a screaning-match when he already had a sore head. 

 

“Be a good–“ Luhan began. “What the hell are you talking about? Let me go, now.” He demanded, yanking on the leather cuffs desperately before shaking his head. 

 

An exasperated sigh left Sehun as he stood up from his chair. "Please, refrain from swearing, it's rather unattractive." He scolded, taking a few steps in order to loom over Luhan. 

 

"Also, I would stop your struggling. You're going to damage your skin... I want it to be perfect and blemish free." 

 

Luhan looked beyond confused, stopping his struggling for a moment. “Sehun. This really isn't funny, please let me go.” He insisted, struggling again. “Let me go!” 

 

The taller man clicked his tongue in irritation. "You cannot follow a simple instruction... Training must be in order." He groaned, not awfully fond of the idea. "However, punishment first." 

 

Luhan frowned again. “Training? What are you talking about?!” He insisted. “Punishment? Did you hit your head? Crazy basta–” He began, cutting himself off as he continued to yank on the restraints. 

 

"Repeated swearing," one hour, "Continued struggling," two hours, "Insulting me," three hours. "That's three hours in The Room, Luhan. Not off to a great start." He grumbled. 

 

“The room? I don't know what you're talking about?!” Luhan squeaked, “I don't understand?! Why am I here?!” 

 

"I will explain later." He said, waving off his shouts. Sehun wasn't one to get angry, at all. He had a calm persona, and would do well in handling Luhan, and his temperament. "Now, the room is your punishment,” He muttered, undoing his bounds, a hand on his wrist to stop him from moving. 

 

Luhan frowned as he was released from the bounds. “What are you, some sort of psychopath?” He asked, struggling in Sehun's grasp 

 

"My emotions are perfectly normal, as is my brain." He said in a nonchalant manner. He gently picked Luhan up, not wanting to damage him whatsoever. "Come on." He muttered, carrying him to a door adjacent to the bedroom. 

 

Luhan squirmed in Sehun's hold. “Let go of me! Get off of me!” He demanded, tears streaking down his face as he tried to push himself out of the others arms. 

 

Sehun ignored his protests. He pushed the door open, to revel a dark and padded room. "Okay, Luhan. This is your punishment. You're going to be in here for 3 hours, okay doll?" He said simply, closing the door and locking it behind him. 

 

Luhan furrowed his brows as they headed into the dark room. “What? No! No I'm not okay with that!” He insisted, pushing away and headed for the door, yanking on the handle. 

 

Luhan was simply pushed out of the way, and the door was securely locked. 

Sehun set a timer on his phone for three hours, deciding to take a nap. He could easily ignore Luhan's screams, and he was awfully tired after last night.

 

Luhan fell silent after the first fifteen minutes, settling up against the wall and holding his legs to his chest whilst he sobbed. 

 

Sehun easily tuned out any of his doubts as he drifted to sleep. He had thought about what punishment would be most effective. He settled on a dark room for many reasons. Mostly because he knew that it would teach Luhan to be dependant on him and on his rules. Also, this way disobedience would be associated with loneliness and darkness. Good behaviour is associated with company and reward.

 

He would depend on Sehun's companionship.

 

Luhan remained silent, haven fallen asleep for the last hour of the punishment. He was curled up into a little ball, dry tear stains on his pale cheeks. 

 

Sehun was woken up my his alarm three hours later. He collected himself, yawning, before opening the door. He discovered Luhan curled up. A cute sight, if he were honest. "Doll?" He called out softly. 

 

Luhan's nose scrunched up before he lifted his head, swollen eyes meeting Sehun's as he shakily got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at him. 

 

Sehun hummed at the sight. "If you behave, you won't be put in here." He said simply, coaxing the boy to come into his arms. 

 

Luhan narrowed his eyes before he reluctantly crept forwards. He didn't want to give in, but he couldn't take spending anymore time alone in the dark. It was maddening.

 

"That's a good doll." He murmured quietly, taking the boy into his arms and hugging him gently. "Come on, you're going to eat and drink now." 

 

Luhan felt sick to his stomach, and reluctantly let Sehun hug him before he nodded in a sheepish manner. He was quite thirsty- hungry too.

 

Sehun lead Luhan by a gentle hand to the dining room. "We can speak about table etiquette tomorrow... for now, relax and at least try to behave." He teased. 

 

Luhan nodded his head as he followed Sehun on shaky legs, heading for the table. ”Okay...” he murmured in response. 

 

The elder ruffled Luhan's hair affectionately. "You drank a lot of alcohol last night, have you got a sore head? I can get you an aspirin." He offered, pushing Luhan's chair in once he sat down. 

 

“Yeah... I could do with an aspirin.” He nodded, searching the table for a knife or fork. Maybe he could stab it into the others hand and make a run for it? 

 

Sehun watched how he searched the table. "You won't find anything sharp nor dangerous." He hummed, making his way to the kitchen, keeping a close eye on the doll. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, an aspirin and a bowl of fruit salad- and a small spoon. 

 

Luhan couldn't help but groan a little under his breath before he looked away from the other. He took the aspirin with water before lifting the spoon and hesitantly ate the fruit salad. 

 

Sehun set himself down at the opposite end of the table. "It's strawberries, raspberries and melon in an apple juice. If you don't like any of those, let me know so I can alter it." 

 

He remained silent before he began to pick at it, pushing it around with the spoon and ignoring Sehun. He considered simply making a dash for it. 

 

His captor sighed. "Eat your fruit, Luhan. I'd rather you didn't die from malnutrition." He said, rolling his eyes. 

 

He looked up at Sehun before he picked up a strawberry and took the smallest bite possible of it before dropping the spoon. 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you eating?" He questioned, gaze set in a hard stare. "Don't make me punish you." He warned, face scrunching at the thought. 

 

“I don't feel like eating.” Luhan responded, scowling at the other before he looked away and flicked the spoon off of the table, letting it clatter on the floorboards. 

 

"I don't feel like accepting disobedience." He mimicked his tone. He stood up, grabbing the bowl and the spoon from the floor and the table before setting them in the kitchen. "Come on." 

 

Luhan scrunched up his nose as he watched Sehun leave everything in the kitchen. Instead of jumping up to follow him, he remained seated, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“How petulant of you, doll." He murmured, not sounding very bothered. He grabbed Luhan's wrist and yanked him off of the chair, dragging him back up to the room. 

 

The young teen yelped in pain when he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged along. ”Stop! You're going to break it!“ He demanded, trying to pull himself free from the grip on his wrist. 

 

Sehun sighed. "I do love your delicacy..." he whispered. He stopped and gently grabbed his upper arm instead, guiding him to the room, pulling him inside once more. 

 

Luhan frowned when the other only grabbed his upper arm. He clung to the door way with one hand, his fingers digging into the wood as he refused to let himself enter the room fully. 

 

Sehun hummed in contemplation, what to do? He smiled softly, raising his fingers up to tickle at Luhan's sides. 

 

Luhan squirmed, uncontrollable laughter escaping him as he desperately tried to cling tighter to the doorframe. 

 

Sehun smiled a little more at the laughs, now easily pulling the boy off of the doorframe. "You're in here for another 3 hours." He said softly, patting the boy's head. 

 

Luhan shook his head, grabbing onto Sehun. “No! No– Please don't leave me here.” He begged, freehand subtly brushing around to find keys or something. 

 

The man stepped away from Luhan before he could touch him more or find anything. "This is how you will learn, sweetheart. Okay?" He said, smiling a little as he fled the room then locked the door. 

 

He shook his head, crawling to the door and desperately shaking on the handle as he wailed– and wailed– and wailed. 

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?
> 
> that's chapter one! but i still have around 200k in my documents to edit :").
> 
> let me know what you think, i love comments and constructive criticism ^-^.
> 
> un-betaed, please point out mistakes.
> 
> If you enjoy my work and would like something written for you personally, I'm on fiverr! My user is PrettyRascals, so don't hesitate to pop over and check out my gig ^_^.


End file.
